Breakfast Time
by haruhinozuka
Summary: Oncie makes Greed-Ler a pancake breakfast but the evil Once-Ler has something else in mind. Oncie/Once-Ler x Greed-Ler


_**Hey people, so I got inspired when I saw this once-ler tumblr blog and was compelled to write about it. This is my first boyxboy fic so please bear with my inexperience… -.-"**_

_**~Em-chan!**_

Greed-Ler didn't get his name for nothing; he was by far the greediest Once-ler that ever lived. If he wanted something then he got it. And his boyfriend Oncie was no exception. Greed-ler watched his good counterpart make a stack pancakes as he lay lazily on his side in their shared bed; nothing but a thin sheet covering his bare form from the waist down. Oncie began humming a cheerful tune and swaying his hips as he worked on their breakfast, oblivious to the horny Once-ler who was trying to stop himself from jumping the poor boy. Greed-ler chuckled to himself as he saw his boyfriend's hips twitching a little as he did his dance. _He must still be sore from last night._ He thought, remembering pounding into his thin frame just hours before. The memories made his dick stand at attention.

"Greedy the pancakes are done, you hungry? Oncie sung as he picked up the massive plate and waltzed back over to him.

"Yah," He said, getting a devious idea. "But I'm not really in the mood for pancakes." Oncie quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Well what is it that you want?" Greed-Ler got up and took a step closer to the more innocent Once-Ler; the sheet had fallen off of him and exposed his hard length. Oncie froze in fear; he knew what was coming as a snake like tongue traced the outer shell of his ear.

"You," And with that he pushed Oncie onto the bed and climbed on top of him, letting the plate of pancakes clatter to the floor, forgotten. Squeaks and whimpers flowed out of Oncie's mouth as Greed-ler assaulted his neck; nipping harshly at the purple bruises from last night.

"G-Greeed-AH! Greed-Ler, stop, I have to do my chores." Oncie moaned out while he squirmed under his strong grip.

"They can wait," Greed-Ler mumbled as he made quick work of his lover's vest and shirt, tossing them away carelessly. Oncie tried to protest but his boyfriend foresaw what he was doing and silenced him with a searing hot kiss. Oncie squirmed around but it was no use; they both knew very well that with a simple movement of the elder Once-Ler's lips the younger would submit without question. And Greed-Ler loved using that little fact to his advantage. Oncie felt the snake like tongue probe his lips for entry and he gladly gave it; twisting his own wet appendage with Greed-Ler's in heated passion. Smirking, the elder boy raked his clawed hands over last night's still sensitive gashes. Very slowly and discreetly Greed-Ler unbuttoned the other Once-Ler's pants and pulled the zipper down. Oncie was too absorbed in his masochistic tendencies to notice his boyfriend's curious hands until they were in the already tight confines of his jeans and boxers.

The feeling of Greed-Ler's strong grasp around his hardening cock sent Oncie's mind reeling. Before he knew it Greed-Ler's lips were encasing his throbbing cock; his tongue swirling skillfully over the hot skin. The older Once-Ler looked up to see Oncie with his face red and his mouth clenched shut. _Now that won't do. _He started humming around the member making his partner weak in the knees, but only a few mewls and gasps were emitted, Greed-Ler wanted more.

"Gah-nnnghh!" Oncie let out a slew of strangled, breathy noises as the naked man before him began to deep throat him quickly, his nose meeting the black curls at his base. Even if his boyfriend was bold when it came to sex he'd never expected this. Not that it was unwanted; far from it. Every time Greed-Ler's mouth went up Oncie would thrust upward in a desperate attempt to stay in the hot, wet cavern. Greed-Ler loved seeing this side of him; the side that was desperate, submissive, the side that would do anything for that sweet release. When this side of Oncie shone through he was practically putty in Greed-Ler's clawed hands. "Greed….I think I'm gonna.." Greed-Ler anticipated what was about to happen and ceased his actions, leaving a confused Oncie on the brink of completion that he desperately needed. He glowered at Greed-Ler, severely displeased his pleasure had been cut short. Greed-Ler just smirked up at the helpless Once-Ler.

"I want to hear you beg for it Oncie," He purred as he kissed the head of the teen's throbbing cock; licking away all the pre-cum that fell onto his lips. Oncie froze. Yes he'd begged for Greed-Ler during sex before, sometimes screaming for him, but something about it now, about how Greed-Ler had said it, made Oncie a blushing ball of nervousness.

"Greedy please can you just, gahh!" Oncie was about to finish his request when Greed-Ler blew cold air onto his hot erection.

"No, I want you to _beg_." He commanded, giving the other the most dominant stare he could. Oncie gulped and shook his head rapidly. Greed-Ler sighed dramatically and got up from his spot on the bed, drifting over to where he'd discarded his pants last night. "I guess you don't want it that badly. Oh well I had business today anyway." Oncie watched with wide desperate eyes as his boyfriend continued putting on his green suit. Greed-Ler was about to button up his shirt when he heard some pitiful whimpering coming from the bed. He turned to find the most fucking hot thing he'd ever seen in his life; Oncie was totally naked, on his hands and knees, with his legs spread and ass sticking up in the air. His face was flushed bright red.

"Greed-Ler please, I need you _now_!" Oncie pleaded. Greed-Ler let loose the biggest, most lecherous grin ever as he approached Oncie; shedding his pants and shirt on the way.

"You are such a little slut," Greed-Ler said huskily while he ground against Oncie's tight hole and began stroking the other man's cock roughly.

"B…but I'm…your slut." He panted out, grinding back against the older man's erection. Oncie felt a familiar coil tighten in the pit of his stomach and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer; gasps and moans and strangled versions of Greed-Ler's name poured from his lover's mouth like a waterfall as he came closer and closer to release. Suddenly, it all stopped. Oncie became angry that Greed-Ler had once again stopped when he was oh so close.

"The hell Greed-Ler?" Oncie shouted as he spun around to face him. "Stop being such a fucking tease and just finish it off!" What Oncie had failed to notice in his fit of sexual frustration was that he'd maneuvered himself right over Greed-Ler's hard shaft. The elder of the two smirked evilly as he gripped the other's shoulders and lifted his hips up, swiftly slamming himself into Oncie who groaned loudly and fell onto Greed-Ler's chest.

"I just wanted to make you cum while I was in your ass," He cooed into his lover's ear. "Is that too much to ask?" He slammed into Oncie once again, making him whimper. The younger Once-Ler shook his head and the elder grinned down at him. _Such a good boy._ Greed-Ler thought to himself as he pounded into his boyfriend mercilessly. After all the teasing Oncie had been through that morning it didn't take long for him to find his release; splattering it all over himself as well as Greed-Ler. They both fell to the bed, sticky and exhausted. Greed-Ler swiped a bit of the slimy substance off his chest and licked it up, making sure Oncie saw the whole thing. "Delicious," He purred out seductively as he pulled his boyfriend to his chest. "Can I have this for breakfast more often?"

"Whatever you want," Oncie mumbled tiredly, a pink blush painted his cheeks. Greed-Ler smirked deviously. His mornings were about to get a hell of a lot better.

_***Falls on the ground dead!* Dear god that was exhausting! I didn't know writing boyxboy could be so hard! Please give me some critiques or just tell me how I did It means a lot.**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**~Em-chan!**_


End file.
